The invention relates to a glass modular construction block with a support frame of synthetic material, which is provided on its periphery with projections and recesses for setting of the glass modular construction blocks for a proper fit thereof.
Glass modular construction blocks of this type are known, in which the support frame therefor is provided with notches or resilient recesses or projections, which engage one another during construction of a wall portion made of such glass modular construction walls, and which serve as centering means (DEAS No. 2263127). But the frame can also be implemented so that it is provided with lateral projections, which extend up to the glass rim of an adjoining glass modular construction block, while the frame of the adjoining glass modular construction block is reset from the rim by the size of these projections
The known framed glass modular construction blocks are glued to one another at their abutment surfaces by interposing of an adhesive. The projections and recesses engaging one another do not hold the glass modular construction blocks, with which they coact, to one another, but merely prevent a mutual shifting in one direction. Until the setting of the adhesive, a mutual displacement of the glass modular construction blocks in both other directions is therefore possible, which can no longer be corrected following setting of the adhesive